Order of the New Dawn
category:Treaties category:Alliance groups {| border=1 align=right cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 width=250 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #ffffff; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+'Order of the New Dawn' | align=center | |- | align=center bgcolor="lightgrey" | Member Alliances |- | align=center | Protection and Liberation of United States Legion of The Shadows The Republic of United States Global League of Protectorates Royal Alliance of Imperial Nations |- |- | align=center bgcolor="lightgrey" | Ex-Member Alliances |- | align=center | HeroesOfGaming |- | align=center | Armed Coalition Front |- Some History Order of The New Dawn was started around the founding of TRUST. August 18, 2007. OND is also known as El Bloco Tu Madre, named by El Bruc. It was founded by GOOR (now GLOP), PLUS, and TRUST. ''TRUST, PLUS, GLOP, LS, and RAIN MDP'' Preamble: As sovereign alliances bound by common purpose and friendship, Legion of The Shadows (LS), the Protection and Liberation of United States (PLUS), The Republic of United STates (TRUST), Global League of Protectorates (GLOP), and Royal Alliance of Imperial Nations (RAIN) along with their respective member nations, do hereby proclaim that they shall be as one in time of need or surplus, separate and yet joined for the benefit of all. Article I: Friendship Neither alliance shall take military action or engage in active espionage against the other; similarly, no financial or military aid may be rendered by either alliance to any party committing hostile action against the other. Article II: Defence Signatories agree to defend one another should either alliance be attacked, so long as they could effectively deter the enemy. In this situation “effective” will be deemed as the combined power of all allied forces being at least half the military strength of the attacking alliance. If the signatory cannot effectively enter the conflict then they are required to help rebuild their attacked friend, and to make diplomatic efforts to restore peace. In the event a signatory chooses to initiate conflict, for whatever reason, signatories may assist in whatever form of action they deem necessary. Such assistance is not automatically granted, and does not in any way affect the standing of the treaty. Article III: Intelligence Recognizing that information can be the most potent of weapons, all the alliances shall coordinate all efforts in gathering, analyzing, and disseminating intelligence about both the greater world around them and potential breaches of security within their own ranks. All information learned through this combined effort shall be shared between the leaders and, if mutual security permits, the members of both alliances. Article IV: Access To promote mutual cooperation and prosperity, the forums of each alliance shall be opened up to select members of the other, with the intent of expanding shared access to a larger portion of the combined membership. While not allowed complete access in the interests of security, the visiting members will be granted more in-depth access than general diplomats or foreign visitors. Article V: Aid Member nations are strongly encouraged and are expected to provide aid, based upon need and the best potential for development, between both alliances. The governments of the signatory alliances are expected to promote this kind of cooperation and encourage their member nations to get involved in it. The government of each alliance will set procedures to deal with refusals for this kind of cooperation. Conclusion: Looking to the future together, the leadership of the GLOP, TRUST, PLUS, LS, ACF and WPSdo hereby sign this document and declare it law. Signed by: GLOP Bartholomew Roberts- GLOP High Chancellor Lord Ricardo- GLOP Co-Founder and Council member TRUST Dan- Supreme Chancellor of TRUST Patty_Roy- Vice Chancellor DictatorPhilTaylor- Co-Founder, and MoR PLUS Premier - Lord Tavis Minister of Defence (MoD) - Crimson King Minister of Finance (MoF) - Waldo Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) - Specto Minister of External Affairs (MoEA) - Left_Behind Minister Of Recruitment (MoR) - Hobbies0310 Ministerof Trade (MoT) - Mushi LS Signed LOTS Premier MrBrownstone Signed LOTS Government Dvs-mac & Deslymon RAIN JtheJ1 - Lord Trans9mp - ViceRoy The Arbitor - Minister of Foreign Affairs